The Unspoken
by lunalovelloyd
Summary: One question leads to another, and now it's all back to haunt Shuichi. Who's there for our loving singer when all seems lost? Rated M for langauge. Platonic HiroShu, Romantic Yukishu. Shuichi-centric.


**The Unspoken**

 **HELLO! This idea has been on my mind for quite a while now, so excuse me while I indulge myself and write this thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION NOR THE MUSIC AND BANDS MENTIONED. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

 **Honestly, YukiShu is such an underrated pairing, it needs more love. I love these two so much, my top OTP for sure :,). But, it's not the** _ **main**_ **focus. the main focus here is shuichi, and hiro and shuichi's friendship.**

 **TO DUCK: Most of my inspiration for stories always comes from you, so, thank you for being my inspiration and encouragement. I hope you choose to stay as that, because I can't imagine a day without you anymore. I love you 3!**

 **NOTE: this one-shot isn't in any way connected to the previous one, "Once upon a Dynasty", but it can be if you want it to be.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yuki-san, please at least consider it-"

"I said _no_."

Yuki hung up promptly, ignoring the woman's desperate persuasions. Honestly, he sighed irritably.

Looking up towards the clock hung up in his office, he noted it was almost 2 pm. "I should probably cook up some lunch."

His stomach grumbled, pleased with his declaration.

He'd gotten up early at 7 in order to work on his new story that his editor had been nagging him to finish, seeing as his deadline was a month away, and had been since then ignoring his demanding stomach (even though Shu-chan had told him to eat as soon as he could).

His thoughts drifted as his hands worked expertly in the kitchen, deciding on a simple omelet. Shuichi had gotten up a few minutes before him in order to avoid that crazy gun wielding manager of his, saying he didn't want Yuki to pay for another hole in the wall again ("Jeez, how considerate of you," he'd grumbled).

Shuichi wouldn't be home until far later that day, so he had to treasure this rare quiet time carefully. Yuki took a seat at the table and quietly took to finishing his food. When he finished, he put away everything and sat down on the L-shaped couch, heaving a deep tired sigh. "Why is that woman so persistent? I said I didn't want to go."

The cause of his current annoyance wasn't his lover this time, if anything, he was the cause of his loneliness and biting cold, something he would _never s_ ay to the brat's face. He would surely throw another pseudo sugar rush and cling to him even more. No, it wasn't that; it was his editor nagging him to attend _another_ Book Signing. Hadn't he already had one last month?

His hands moved towards the remote and turned it on, flipping the channels aimlessly until he could find something that wasn't one of his lover's silly dramas or music shows. His fingers seemingly froze when his eyes zoomed onto the face of said lover plastered on the TV screen.

His curious scathing amber irises stayed fixed onto the screen.

" _Shindou-san, would you say your new album was better than your last one?"_ The woman asked from her seat on the small couch.

Shuichi seemed to think this over, before answering, _"I always think that about every album, Amy-san. I personally believe out band will always improve no matter the circumstances."_

The lady, Amy, laughed. _"It's undoubtedly true about you though. Bad Luck never disappoints, am I right ladies?"_

The girls in the background screamed in confirmation, making Shuichi giggle, a red blush on his face. Some part inside of him grumbled, hating that someone other than himself had made the brat act so cutely.

" _That is, of course, all thanks to our fans,"_ Nakano intercepted. Fujisaki nodded along, remaining silent. Somewhere in the back of Yuki's head, he remembered Shuichi whining about Fujisaki's rather quiet nature during such interviews.

" _Fujisaki-san, anything you would like to add?"_ Amy asked. Said teen looked surprised for a second, before resigning to his fate as he spoke, _"As long as Shindou-san keeps working hard, we should be fine."_

" _No pressure,"_ Shuichi grumbled jokingly (?).

" _If you don't slack off on your lyric writing, then yes, no pressure at all,"_ Nakano cheekily added with an innocent smile as he basically blasted Shuichi.

" _My,"_ Amy commented with a shocked expression, _"Shindou-san, would you say that is true?"_

" _N-"_

" _Yes,"_ the other two interrupted.

Yuki chuckled at his boyfriend's predicament (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately; laughing, that is).

" _You guys!"_ Shuichi whined, _"You aren't supposed to bash me in public!"_

The crowd laughed in response.

"With that shocking revelation," Amy joked as she shot the sulking singer a humorous glance, "We'll be back after 10. Stay in tune folks!"

The clapping echoed until the advertisements interrupted the show.

Yuki shook his head with a fond smile on his face. Really, what a brat.

Maybe he could keep watching? Besides, it's not like the brat would know that he actually watched all his interviews and concerts, and he really needed the break after over 6 hours of just staring at his computer and typing.

Nodding, he got up to brew himself some tea.

* * *

"I hate you guys," Shuichi grumbled, crossing his arms pettily.

"Come on Shu-chan, we were only joking!" Hiro laughed. "Besides, we need to entertain the fans, don't we?"

"Well, yeah, but not at the price of my embarrassment!"

"Quit your whining Shindou-san, you know it's true," Suguru added unhelpfully as he fixed his appearance casually.

"But-"

"We're going live in 3 minutes!" A cameraman called out.

"Fine, you win; just because I don't have time to argue right now, though!"

"How about we continue this live?" Suguru suggested.

"NO!"

Hiro simply laughed, getting up to head outside. "Accept your fate Shuichi. Now come on, we have to head out again."

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Amy Talks', where we're currently interviewing Japan's number one band, Bad Luck!" Amy loudly exclaimed as she focused her gaze onto the main camera.

"Reintroducing our guests," she continued, "We have Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, and Fujisaki Suguru of Bad Luck!"

Said people waved at the camera in response, smiling.

"Getting back to where we stopped, I think it's time we answered some of the fans' questions, yeah?" She asked, causing the crowd to roar in approval.

In the far back corner, a girl screamed, "How are you and Yuki-sama?"

Shuichi's face blew up in a deep shade of red as he mumbled incoherently. Hiro joked, "You broke him."

The girls giggled, one of them saying, "I guess that means things are well."

Some nodded along, others squealed. Shuichi held in a groan as he asked, "Why do you always ask that?"

Amy took the stage, answering, "Because you two are so adorable! Multiple sightings of you are the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

More squeals of agreement.

Shuichi lowered his head a little, still blushing.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering when another fan called out, "HAVE YOU GOT JAMS?"

Some got confused, some giggled, and others squealed at the reference.

Shuichi's expression lit up and his eyes were screaming as he answered, "I'm not Park Jimin!"

Hiro's expression was one of familiarity as he sighed, while Suguru looked outright confused.

"Who's-"

"ARE YOU AN ARMY?" The same girl yelled excitedly.

"Last I checked, Shindou-san wasn't in the-"

"You bet I am!" Shuichi smiled.

Amy gasped, "You're an ARMY?"

"Obviously," the singer nodded.

"I would be concerned if he wasn't," Hiro agreed, "They're right up his alley."

"Who are you-"

"WHO'S YOUR BIAS?" Someone yelled out.

The fans whispered amongst themselves, elated at the revelation.

"Yes, Shindou-san," Amy agreed, "Who _is_ your bias?"

"That's a hard one," Shuichi sighed. "They're all so amazing, it's hard to pick!"

Hiro gave him a look.

"Fine," He pouted. "It's Suga."

All the girls screamed, pleased with his answer.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of merch he had!" Hiro exclaimed. "Surprised it all fit in his closet."

"Since when have you been a fan, Shindou-san?" Amy asked curiously, though anyone could see a squealing ARMY behind her eyes.

"Around the time I started middle school, I guess?" he shrugged, trying to remember. "Yeah, middle school."

"We still haven't asked the most important question," the interviewer pointed out.

"Do you have a favorite song or album?"

* * *

"Huh," Yuki thought. "So the brat's got more bands in his belt of celebrities?"

He was quite confused as to whom they were talking about, but his mind easily flashed back to a few days ago when he'd seen his lover jumping up and down in his seat as he refreshed Youtube every 5 minutes.

( _"You don't understand, Yuki! This isn't just_ some band _, this is-"_ )

" _I'm sorry, but what is an ARMY and who are we talking about?"_ Fujisaki interrupted, an irritated and confused expression donning his face.

" _WELL_ ," Nakano answered, _"They're this band Shuichi's been all gaga over since middle school. Most people should know them now by BTS, a famous K-pop group that's dominating the boards and others as of now."_

" _K-pop?"_ Fujisaki's sour expression didn't disappear. _"Ah, yes. That does seem like something Shindou would love."_

Amy inputted, _"They've started growing a bigger fan-base ever since their performance at the AMAs."_

" _Weren't they amazing?"_ Shuichi threw in excitedly. _"The rest of the world finally recognizes their talent, and even the president wrote them a letter! Kings, I'm telling you!"_

Yuki smiled at the pinkette's excitement. This bubbly part of his nature used to be his most annoying trait to him, but somehow the brat had broken down his walls and made him see it in a new light. Still, something was nagging him about this. An ugly bad feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was nothing.

" _But back to Amy-san,"_ Shu-chan stopped himself before his rant went further. _"If I could choose a favorite song or album, I have an answer for both."_

" _And?"_ Amy prodded.

" _Song-wise, I guess that would be_ _ **'The Truth Untold'**_ _,"_ His answer seemed to quiet down the girls as they realized what he had just said. _"As for my favorite album, it would be_ _ **'Love Yourself: Tear'**_ _."_

" _That's certainly strange,"_ She sighed, _"Most fans would prefer a more upbeat and happy album like Answer."_

" _Well, yeah,"_ Shuichi shrugged nonchalantly, but Yuki could see the deeper implication behind his beautiful ( _'Shut up, brain!'_ ) amethyst eyes. _"I would have chosen something like_ _ **'You Never Walk Alone'**_ _, but that wouldn't be true because I connected more with Tear."_

" _Connected?"_ Amy asked.

Suddenly, a girl asked, rather sadly, _"Did they save you, too, Shuichi-sama?"_

Ignoring the blatant disrespectful use of his first name, Shuichu softly answered, _"Yes, they did."_

The crowd went silent, but their sympathy could be felt heavily. Shuichi steeled himself, holding back his tears.

Yuki fell silent as well, the gravity of the admission hitting him strongly. Was the brat hurt in the past? Was that why he was so patient with him? His eyes seemed to soften slightly as his heart ached at the thought of the happy and bubbly Shuichi sobbing and crying, hurting. _You did that to him too,_ a voice whispered into his head. _Shut up_ , he retorted.

" _I think we've all had problems of different scales,"_ Nakano inputted suddenly, his voice deep with something. _"We all face them differently."_

" _I'm not one to hide such things,"_ Shuichi declared, his eyes shining powerfully. _"I know a lot of people have suffered, and I want them all to know they can get through it. They will always have or find someone that will save them."_

His eyes softened as he glanced at Nakano, confessing, _"Back then, Hiro was my Anpanman. I waited for him, I called out, and he heard me. When I opened my eyes again, he was right there to help me."_

He'd have to look up that album to get any and further references Shu-chan would make, but he was pretty sure Anpanman was a kids cartoon based on a hero. Would Shuichi be willing to talk to him later?

He wasn't the best with words, but he would always try to make sure Shuichi was happy, felt at peace. He owed him that much.

The sound of awing interrupted his train of thought. His eyes focused again, seeing that the camera had zoomed onto Nakano's blushing visage.

" _I was just doing my job,"_ he explained. _"If you're best friends with someone suffering, it becomes an unspoken duty to make sure they come out happy in the end."_

Shuichi smiled shyly, staring at Nakano, _"You sure did."_

 _"Everyone has a story,"_ The pinkette concluded loudly. _"And when they feel ready to tell you it, don't react violently, don't rant, just listen. Trust me when I say that simply hearing someone out can do wonders."_

Yuki could've sworn someone was sniffling in the background. When he felt a wetness trail down his cheeks, he realized it was him.

Shuichi had just sat down on the floor, listening to him cry and yell. He just sat there, but that's what made them who they were today. Listening simply started their journey of healing. The steps they'd taken after that, they were all because of something so _simple_.

His heart ached again.

Time couldn't have gone any slower.

* * *

When Shuichi got home that day, he was silent. Yuki respected his silence and simply took him to bed, giving him all the hugs he needed until he fell asleep peacefully.

"What's your story?" he asked into the air, running his hands through the soft pink strands.

* * *

The next time this topic was even remotely touched, Bad Luck was at a Meet & Greet. Shuichi was glad no one else had asked questions after that interview, not even Suguru did. He hated reminiscing on his past, the days when he'd come to school wishing he didn't have to move so much, the days he would make sure he was quiet when he got home, the days he-

"Shindou-san!" a girl repeated, her big green eyes questioning as she spoke, "Are you feeling unwell?"

Realizing he'd spaced out, he panicked, "Oh, I'm so sorry! No, I'm fine!"

Hiro glanced at him curuiosly, but he ignored him.

The girl watched him sign her poster patiently, only pausing when he was handing it back to her.

"You lied."

"Huh?" He froze. How did she know?

"But that's okay," she smiled. "It'll get better, Shindou-san."

He couldn't help the tears that came flooding in.

" _I'm right here, Shu-chan. I'm not going anywhere."_

"E-eh!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry! Was it something I said?!"

"No," He sniffled. "I just remembered something."

He showed a small smile as he admitted, "Thank you."

The girl looked a bit speechless when she nodded, but accepted it nonetheless, smiled, and walked to the next member, Suguro.

An hour later, a girl came up to him for her turn, her lips twitched into a smile, and her eyes, a pretty shade of warm chocolate brown, unsure. "Is something wrong?" He asked sweetly.

Said girl blushed as she stuttered over her words, "N-Not really. I just haven't been feeling up for it lately and thought you could-"

She abruptly paused, realized she probably sounded imposing and immediately denied, "N-Nothing! I said nothing!"

He giggled at her reaction. "I will always do my best for my fans. So, tell me, what should I do?"

She seemed shocked, her jaw dropping before she remembered to pick it up a minute later. "Would you really?"

"Yeah," Shuichi giggled. Some dark sulky part of her noticed that she resembled him a little in behavior, stuttering and blushing and all.

Why couldn't he take back that day? He wished he could turn back time; so much wouldn't have happened if he had just _shut up_.

That was long ago, he mentally reprimanded himself. He had to focus on the present where he had Yuki and Hiro.

He reopened his ears to the world as the girl finally got the courage to lean in and whisper into his ear a request. He felt a smile stretch his lips when he heard it.

"I can definitely do that," He agreed.

"Really?" her eyes shone happily.

"And for the record," He teased, "I think Jimin is cute too."

"As in-"

"If my lover wasn't so hot, I just might've jumped Jimin."

The girl blushed at the implication, but smiled anyway.

"What's your name, miss?"

At the mention of the word "miss", her face flushed with a bright red. Was she into _that_ kind of thing? It's always the quiet ones, he mused.

"U-Um, my name's Ran," she said shyly.

"Ran?" he tested.

"Well then, Thank you, Ran." he smiled. The girl smiled back shyly, her cheeks still red. How cute.

He signed her stuff and watched as she walked to the next in line.

Now, how should he do this?

* * *

"Thank you all for attending-"

"Excuse me!" Shuichi interrupted K. K gave him a confused look, a look he waved away as he continued, "I'd like to perform a request a fan asked of me."

The fans murmured amongst themselves curiously.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the one who requested this and to my lover, so please enjoy!"

He cleared his throat, looked to the crowd with a smile, and parted his lips.

Whatever it was that escaped his lips seemed magical to them as they all seemed enchanted, focusing only on him. The cameramen turned to him to record when they saw a chance for a golden scene they knew fans would go crazy over.

"-Let me love let me love you~"

There was utter silence for one full second, and then-

Loud wails and cheering from the crowd that was utterly surprised at the sudden action.

Did Shindou Shuichi just sing Serendipity to them?

* * *

"The hell?" Yuki muttered as he scrolled down. The flow of news on the latest scoop seemed to be endless. Finally, he settled on the most professional looking site and clicked on it. What greeted him made him smile.

'SHINDOU SHUICHI SINGS SERENDIPITY BY PARK JIMIN OF BTS'

His fingers automatically landed on the play button, and his ears let in the pure music fill his ears. Serendipity meant to accidentally find happiness, and if he meant that to the brat, he was honored.

He silently took in the sight, vowing he would do his best to keep this serendipity true. He would make it stay.

Somehow, ever since word came out that he was an ARMY, it became a thing for him to cover one of BTS's songs. So, to honor the new tradition, he had sung Spring Day because he was feeling sentimental and depressed that day. Yeah, it was one of those days.

When the crowd's clapping ended, a sudden yell echoing off the walls screamed angrily, "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The crowd gasped. Shuichi smiled bitterly, "I can't do that, sorry."

"YOU'RE JUST A NO-GOOD USELESS-"

Security got to the man before he could continue. "THAT'S RIGHT! HIDE BEHIND PEOPLE LIKE THE FUCKING COWARD YOU ARE!"

His smile shook as his eyes shone with hurt. He should be used to this hate, it came with the job, but-

-"Shuichi's the best goddamn person you'll ever meet in your life, consider yourself lucky he even decided to grace you with his existence," Hiro angrily retorted.

Shuichi turned to him in surprise. "Hiro-"

"YEAH!"

"WE LOVE YOU SHINDOU-SAN!"

"THANK YOU!"

The crowd suddenly started each yelling out a phrase of their own, each one shooting through his heart. Tears pooled in his eyes as his sight wavered and his shaky hands shook more. "Min'na*…"

An arm slipped around his shoulder, one he immediately recognized as Hiro's, and he felt Suguru's presence to his left. "See that, Shu-chan?"

He looked towards Hiro, his eyes silently asking in place of his wobbling lips. "You're very much loved. You better believe that, because I sure as hell do, more than anyone here."

"Hiro," Shuichi sniffled as his tears fell. His crying turned into full out sobbing as his hands grabbed onto Hiro's strong shoulders that he had always depended on to hold him up, crying into his chest pathetically.

"Thank you."

It was shaky, making it all the more honest as the crowd either cried or awed at them. Hiro smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Always."

* * *

Yuki Eiri considered himself a very patient man, but when news came out that 'SHINDOU SHUICHI BREAKS DOWN AFTER THE CROWD'S SUPPORT', he was pretty much confused; rightfully so.

He had known for a while that the brat wasn't al sunshine and daisies, and this just made him want to push for more answers. Would Shuichi answer him if he did?

"Tadaima*…" Shuichi called out quietly. He just really wanted to sleep right now.

"Okaeri*, brat," greeted Yuki.

Shuichi looked up to his lover, noting the silent question in his eyes. Maybe…

"Ne, Yuki…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," He cut in quickly. "Goodnight!"

He rushed past Yuki, avoiding his sharp eyes-

-until a hand reached out for his.

He froze, shocked at the first move being done by Yuki.

"Please," Yuki spoke uncharacteristically softly, "Talk to me."

His lips wavered unsurely. "About what?"

A sigh. "If that's how it is…"

The pinkette looked at him in surprise, and violet met amber. Those sharp amber eyes stared straight into his heart, all the way down to his soul. "That's okay. Goodnight."

"O-Okay," he shakily tugged his hand away, missing the warmth of his lover's big hands. His silent terror to speak shone very brightly, to Yuki anyway, and the normally bright violet was jaded a little.

He watched as his little lover walked away slowly, stopping him when he said boldly, "I'll be waiting; for as long as you want me to, I'll wait."

His eyesight went blurry for a second. "…okay."

The door closed.

* * *

It took a while, but, a few weeks later…

"-If you bring this up one more time, Tohma, I swear-"

A creak distracted him as he looked up from his multitasking of writing and talking to see his pinkette lover standing at his door, his hands shaking.

"Shuichi?" he asked unsurely.

"I'm sorry," the singer breathed. What?

"I'm sorry!"

-and he suddenly had a bundle of usually energetic pink in his arms, hugging the life out of him,

"Eiri, What's-"

He hung up.

"Brat, what's wrong?"

"I-I swear it isn't my fault, I tried-"

"SHUICHI!"

Shocked out of his dream, he looked up to see worried amber eyes staring at him gently.

"O-Oh. S-Sor-"

Long arms pulled him closer, whispering gently, "It's okay."

"But-"

"It was never your fault brat. Even if I don't know the whole story, I know it will never be your fault. You're just not that kind of person."

"How do you know that?" Shuichi sobbed shakily.

"Because," Yuki spoke, sure of his words, "I know the person I fell in love with, and it isn't someone that would do anything bad."

"You're…in love with me?

"Obviously, you brat."

He let out another sob as he tried to gather his words. "You've been so patient with me, after all the times I've forced you to talk to me about your problems. How could you just wait for me? It's been so long, and I haven't even said a thing!"

"The best things are often worth waiting for," Yuki responded. His eyes were so brutally honest, the purple-eyed teen simply wavered in his resolve to stay silent.

"I'm not worth it," He cried. "I'm not worth it!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he yelled. "I'm a worthless and stupid child that'll never amount to anything! Everyone says it! Don't lie to me!"

"Alright, brat," Yuki grunted, anger rising at the implication that Shuichi was 'worthless'. His hand found the younger's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes again. "Name me one time when I've ever lied to you."

"Well-"

He paused.

"Exactly," he grinned. "We all have stories, what's wrong with you having one that you don't want to talk about?"

"It's wrong, after all we've been through, it's just wrong!"

"I'm no teacher, so I don't give a fuck about that."

"Why are you being so-!"

He didn't complete as his lips were occupied by the author's own. When he pulled away, his eyes were dazed. "What was that?"

"That was my declaration of love. What you gonna do about it?"

"I- nothing," Shuichi looked down. "Is it…is it really okay?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, baka*."

"Okay," he breathed, seeing the honest love in his eyes. "Okay."

"Now, do you have a story tell me, or no?"

Shuichi contemplated the thought for a second, before parting his lips to speak-

"Where do I start?"

* * *

"Oi, brat," Yuki grunted, "Your ice-cream is melting."

"What- SHIT!"

Yuki smirked shamelessly at the mess of an ice-cream cone the brat had somehow made him buy for him. "Sorry."

"Don't you lie to me!" Shuichi pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Since when?" he grinned.

"Whatever," the singer grumbled, "I hate you."

"Oh, so I was imagining your confession from 10 minutes ago?"

"Hey~" he whined, "Don't be like that!"

"No can do, brat."

Yuki ended up being couched that night, but got back in bed no less than 5 minutes later when the brat claimed he'd gotten lonely in bed.

With a wolfish grin, he got up and made sure the brat knew not to mess with him again later.

Fondly watching the brat as he slept peacefully, he let his lips form a small smile. It had taken them both a while, but they'd managed to confide in each other after lots of patience and suffering from both parties.

They'd both left a few things out, they knew, but to them, it was fine. After all, the unspoken always found its way to them, no matter what they did to keep it in.

Some sad-

" _I wish I had just never spoken that day, Yuki!"_

Some angry-

" _-and he just_ stood _there while I was suffering!"_

But the most important ones would always be the happy ones, the ones Shuichi loved off of; the ones that kept both him and Shuichi alive and stable. Those are the ones that truly mattered.

" _I love you, too."_

* * *

 **Traslations:**

 **Min'na: You guys**

 **Tadaima: I'm home**

 **Okaeri: Welcome home**


End file.
